


纯情浪漫旅馆

by silovie



Series: 【臣隆/岩健】纯情浪漫系列 [2]
Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silovie/pseuds/silovie
Summary: 岩健《纯情浪漫公寓》姐妹篇，卡拉OK店老板和旅馆老板的故事臣、隆友情客串
Relationships: Imaichi Ryuji/Tosaka Hiroomi, Iwata Takanori | Gun/Yamashita Kenjiro
Series: 【臣隆/岩健】纯情浪漫系列 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836793
Kudos: 1





	纯情浪漫旅馆

万事开头难，可分明不是初次筹备开店，涌现的难题还是令山下有些吃不消。

在游客如织的民俗风情街，山下健二郎开了第一间旅馆，营业额喜人。之后他在樱花沿河盛开的风景胜地盘下老屋，改造成自己的第二间店。

装修工作大部分由山下亲手操办。木头、松漆、金属零件的味道令他心旷神怡，电钻握在手里的充实感也使他乐此不疲，山下热衷于制作家具和装饰物，首间店的成功一大半要归功于店内的独特设计。他的灵感大都来自老家历史悠久的建筑群，将古色古香与现代功用结合后，收效颇丰。

所以建旅馆本身并没有多麻烦，期间他甚至有余裕为好友的住所改造浴室防水。

麻烦的是开业后揽客上门。和往常一样，山下在网络平台登记了旅馆预约信息，开通专门的SNS账号，也在街头发了不少传单。最初的黄金期过后，客人却寥寥无几。也难怪，这边多是住宅区，地价也偏高，虽有游客前来但很少选择在此处下榻。

“宣传单多给我一些，我带回店里给客人们。”

烤牛舌有些烫，岩田三两口吞不下，说得含含糊糊，跟所表达的好意相反，听起来像漫不经心。对面的男人以大家都能看见的姿势，一脚踹上他的小腿。

“好痛！臣桑你干嘛踹我！”

嘴里东西嚼完再说话。登坂语气严厉，撑不过几秒，转眼又因岩田故意挤出来的哎哟声笑了。旁边的今市正不停翻动铁网上的烤肉，期间特意给山下夹了一片大的，以示对好友的安慰。

多个帮手当然好，岩田刚典的卡拉OK店在每天都人来人往的娱乐街，宣传效果自然不在话下。聚餐结束，送走那对去享受二人世界的情侣，山下带着岩田回店里拿传单。

“不好意思啊，还麻烦你特意跑一趟。”

原本他准备隔天再将宣传物料送到另一个街区，可对方主动要求过来取。

“健桑你别在意，正好我也吃太饱，走路消化消化。”

低头翻宣传单的岩田嘴上一如既往大咧咧应着，目光却始终在那些图片和文字间流连，似乎被什么吸引了注意力。

总觉得缺些东西，这里、还有这里。岩田一会儿抬头看看他，一会儿又专注于手中的纸，染成棕褐的发尾跟着来回摇晃。

“是哪里出了问题吗？”

“没，这上面把旅馆特色介绍得很详细。”

客房布置、室内陈设、外部环境，光是拍照和编辑图片山下就忙活了大半天，给先前的店做宣传单时也是同样一套流程，对他而言已是得心应手。

“不过——”岩田睁大的眼睛突然凑到近前，声调像发现秘宝似的拖得又低又长，“加上一样东西的话，效果会更好。”

不，是会出奇得好。要加上什么？咦，健桑你难道没试过？

“是店长本人的照片。”

“这跟宣传我的店有关系吗。”

没听说过客人投宿还要知道店长是什么模样，一般应该都是看客房条件之类。山下两手揣在胸前，表情不可置否。

“我可不是在拿健桑开涮，姑且我也在服务行业，经验虽然比不上健桑但心得还是有那么一些。”

的确，之前跟着好友一起去这个年轻老板的店里，只是普通日子，来的客人却一波接一波。中途有好几次，岩田不得不告辞亲自去招呼其他客人。

说来跟这家伙一起唱歌还挺合拍的，山下的思绪飞远了一点，不是指歌曲本身的节拍，而是他们边扭边唱的节奏和停下来耍宝的时机都很一致。

再往前，他随今市到对方新交往的恋人家中帮忙，一人揽下了两人份的活儿。自称岩酱的年轻人不停在旁边递水递毛巾，让他第一眼就产生这人很好相处的印象。

就连耍宝的时候也意外放得很开，这一点尤其对山下的胃口。此时对方一本正经，不像是表演装傻的戏份。于是山下也坐正了，决定洗耳恭听。

床铺柔不柔软、洗浴方不方便等等，只要是像样的旅馆这些都不会差到哪里去。令人身心舒畅的装饰风格、好玩别致的摆件，则要等客人住进来之后才会一一感到乐趣。店里自然不缺这方面的竞争力，可先迅速将客人引进门就需要更有竞争力的东西。

“登上健桑的照片，绝对会大受好评，来这边赏樱的多是女孩子，”岩田举着宣传单，一口气讲下来倒是有条有理，“这么优秀的形象不能白白浪费。”

旅馆方方面面都为服务前来住宿的客人而准备，店长本身也是一项特色，像健桑这样高大俊帅的店长可以称之为行业竞争中的杀手锏了。岩田兴致越来越高涨，立马联系尚在约会中的摄影师好友，敲定为山下拍摄宣传照的时间。

“之前贴壁纸的事情，真是帮了臣桑还有我的大忙，这次宣传单的升级就交给我吧。”

几乎是不容拒绝般的架势。山下本来也打算接受对方提议，可没想到展开得如此之快。

“啊……谢谢。”

既是在答谢拍照一事，也是在回应刚才那番夸奖。以前偶尔也有女性客人写住宿评价时会夸店长人帅又耐心，山下只当是礼貌客套，比起这个他更在意对住宿情况的反馈。突然收到同性对于自己外形的称赞，思考一向迅速的山下难得慢了半拍。

何况还是相貌特别出众的同性。

之前没在意，山下也不是那种会刻意关注男性的外形暗自比较的人，和岩田为数不多的几次接触多半都是在嬉闹，隐约有对方是高人气帅哥的印象。安静下来近看岩田，还真是五官分布得恰到好处，目光透着机敏，略向下的眼角又缓和了锐气，是令人愿意亲近的舒服长相。

相较于对方的热络，山下觉得自己的回应似乎过于平淡，毕竟两人讨论半天都是在围绕自己的事。正当他想补充几句，岩田人已经出了门。

“那就说定了，服装之类的也由我来准备，健桑负责帅帅地看镜头就行啦。”

明明聚会时相处就很轻松，可今天山下总感觉不大自然。可能太久没正式拍照了，而且是要放在亲自发放的传单上，他把结论归到这一点上，不再细想。

深蓝底的浴衣，竖状条纹和图案皆为米白，素净衣物配上齐整腰带，衬得本就人高腿长的山下格外挺拔。岩田还特意带来一副金丝边眼镜，叮嘱他一定要戴上。

“镜头感很不错哦！健酱的宣传照一定是满分。”

连今市都跟来了，在登坂旁边转悠着看取景框，不知究竟是为了给他打气还是想和身为摄影师的恋人多待一会儿。

拍摄地就在自家旅馆门口，周围都是熟悉环境，可被几双眼睛反复盯着，山下始终有些紧张。策划人岩田小跑着过来，教他摆姿势。

“果然没选错，健桑很适合穿浴衣！”

整理时岩田的手臂从身前环到他背后，手指划过腰间的凹陷处，似乎是不经意间的动作，理由是对方朝他展现出了常见的坦率笑脸。

“哈哈哈！不会像搞笑艺人吗。”

为掩盖姿态上的僵硬，山下挤出几声笑。听起来明显敷衍，还不如不反应，他自我否定着。

“就算是，那也是最英俊的搞笑艺人。”

“岩酱你很擅长夸人吧？那再多夸我几下。”

“可以哦，只要健桑你愿意的话，要多少有多少。”

因为这样的健桑真的看上去很厉害，当然平时就很好看了。岩田笑起来幼犬般天真友善的脸距离他仅有几公分，嗓音则是与面孔相反的成熟厚实。他牵紧嘴角继续保持笑意，慢慢向侧方挪了一步。

现在的年轻人不可小觑，山下在心里吹响抢垒前的哨音。强力的打带跑碰上招招皆稳的投手了，他那跳跃的思绪自主飞散开来，把惊讶、害羞、心动之类不着边际的东西一股脑儿吹跑了。

除了传单，线上内容也在岩田叭叭点击鼠标的过程中增加了店长形象照。表情和善的眼镜浴衣男子立于木檐之下，在SNS上引起一阵不小的话题。

没错吧。离开窝着的电脑椅，岩田把手机拿到他面前，向他展示旅馆账号近期增加红心和评论。

关于客房布置岩田也提了一些点子，比如突出家庭间和情侣间不同的氛围，集体间增设了无论男女都会感兴趣的盆栽植物。一来二去山下也被唤出新灵感，抓着刻刀做起木头摆件。

“还有什么我能做的？”

“这个我来就好，”他边戴白布头巾边喊人去休息，“那边是我的床，不太宽敞凑活一下还是能睡的。”

“那我来冲咖啡。”

岩田从便利店购物袋拿出速溶饮品，倒进山下的马克杯。

“清晨阳光洒在肩膀，美丽小鸟伴我歌唱，啊多么美好，多么令人心驰神往。”

“那是什么？”

“最近的广告歌，健桑应该也听过。”

咖啡广告啊。山下也哼了几句，最后索性跟岩田一起扭起来，两人唱歌都是半斤八两，伴着歌乱蹦倒是很来劲。

“你这小子，该不会是哪家的少爷跑出来体验生活吧。”

玩闹归玩闹，除开这些山下清楚感受到对方其实有个聪慧好使的头脑，眼光也独到老辣，越看越像经营自家公司无聊了出来透会儿气。

“这是电视剧里才有的情节啦，”岩田乐得捧腹，“不过段子真不错，以后我跟客人聊天时要加上。”

说说笑笑一阵真的困了，岩田摇晃着爬上他的小床，不一会儿响起轻微的均匀鼻息。

睡姿有点对不住那张斯文的脸，山下给人拉上被子又压好被角。怎么看都是一个正值和女孩谈情说爱年龄的青年，他想不通为什么总找上自己。

还是手工活儿简单。山下放轻了敲击的动作，又改为细细打磨。

人多的时候山下总是担任照顾周围的兄长类角色，那些窜来窜去的思绪被他安置在夸张的模仿与大笑之后。独自一人时，手握金属工具和木头材料的踏实感使他的内心也随之安宁下来，仿佛这样一刀一刀地斩断和清除，心中搅成团的事物便会一点点剥离殆尽。

沉浸于手工之中，因此山下没有注意到，不远处的床榻上，本该是熟睡的人悄悄翻了个身，在被窝与枕头的缝隙间望着他的背影。

旅馆终于迎来客人，山下将第一间店托给那边的员工照看，趁热打铁把这边的生意稳定下来。庆祝会在岩田的卡拉OK店举行，不知不觉那里成了他们四人相约的固定场所。

“健酱不能喝酒的，你们少灌一点。”

酒量豪放的今市正要帮他接下，他一仰脖喝光了杯子。

“偶尔一回没问题啦。”

“不愧是健桑，那我也干了。”

放下空杯岩田立即抱起酒瓶，给在座的人又斟满一轮。

“隆二别紧张，真醉了就在岩酱这里住一晚。”

“是嘛那我也——”

“你喝不醉的，”登坂低头在只顾着傻笑的男人面前晃晃手指，提醒对方还有重要事情，“而且我们得一起回去。”

“怎么停下了隆酱？你在那边脸红个什么劲儿。”

“不用管他们，唱歌时间到了——”

非常有灯泡自觉性的岩田过来拉他，转眼间山下就站到了包厢前方的圆台，音响里放着他喜欢的那首老歌。那家伙连这都知道吗。

借用健桑电脑时播放器就在桌面上，正好是常听曲目那一页。岩田朝他吐吐舌头，不像滑稽小丑，挺像呼噜一下脑袋就冲人笑的毛绒犬类。

于是他真的伸手揉了一把对方头上翘起的棕发，顺便咯吱颈窝和腰间。岩田嘴上惨叫连连，手边反击的动作倒十分精准，整个人也跑到身后箍住他。

“哼哼，像这样挡住你，可就什么都看不见了。”

明知不是这类台词出场的时候。眼前景象无序摇摆着，山下拿出仅有的力气关注岩田的动向。

“招式无效，抱歉，点数我拿下了。”

只要能看着健桑就够了。

脚尖踮起，本来贴在背后的脸颊移到脖子附近，山下感到后颈泛起温热，那是来自岩田唇间随话音溢出的湿润气流。

果然像犬类，而且才不是幼犬，是能把人轻易扑到的大型犬。从聚会解散他被扶到店长休息室，到被脱了外套鞋子躺进被窝，山下迷迷糊糊地只有思考这一件事的余力。

等得出结论他便睡了，至于靠在胸口的那个暖烘烘的家伙，就当作抱枕似乎也没什么要紧。

“好久没一起跑步了。”

“是呀，我叫过臣，可是他不太想来。”

“那回头得谢谢他，准我将你单独借出来。”

“都认识这么久了，健酱你就别开我玩笑了。”

公园里鸟鸣风清，空气沁人心脾，在好友成为健身教练之前，山下也像这样和对方边锻炼边聊天。

“说来你跟臣君，”在长椅边坐下之前，他忍不住问出埋在心里许久的疑问，“你对他是怎么想的？”

与背心包裹着的结实身躯相比，今市脸上的困惑显得有些像小孩。

“什么……怎么想？”

没资格说好友想得简单，山下自己也无法流利表述。就他所了解的，今市之前已经很久没交过女友，但也没有任何喜欢男人的迹象。倾心和接纳登坂的今市到底出于何种理由，他想知道可又担心冒犯。

哦是这样啊，长椅另一边的好友回答得毫无异样，甚至还带着笑音。

“理由之类的，好像没有那些。对，没有理由。”

倒不如说是不需要。打开运动水瓶的盖子，今市咕咚咕咚地畅快补充水分。

有时山下发自内心羡慕好友的生存方式，可是今市又接着说道。

“我呀，一直很羡慕健酱，做着自己喜欢的事而且成果丰硕。在感情上健酱也一定会顺利的。”

“哎？”

健酱你有在意的人了吧？哪里哪里，没有的事。那也迟早会有的，放轻松啦。

放轻松？我看起来是容易紧绷的人吗。对于自己在人前长期经营形象的效果，山下产生了稀有的怀疑。

总是给大家鼓劲儿，向我们敞开怀抱，可是也没听你抱怨过，再怎么强大产生疲劳也很正常。到了公园门口今市要走另一条路，回头跟他挥别。

如果遇上的是能够令健酱感到轻松愉快的人，那就再幸福不过了。

都说了还没……好友的背影已经消失在转角，山下拉起运动衫的拉链，耸耸肩往回走。

一张眉眼清秀、笑容像犬类般充满亲和力的笑脸浮现在他脑海中。

朋友的恋人的朋友，听起来他跟岩田的关系说远也远，说近也很近。

好兄弟的男友的好兄弟，稍微改变措辞，就凭空多了一层暧昧色彩。

当真是凭空变出来的吗。

醉后的清晨，他已经意识清醒，然而想在松软被窝里多躺一下，于是仍闭着眼。身边的人先起来了，安静半晌，在他额前极近的位置轻声自语早安。岩田没有直接亲上他，但光是那股暖热的气息就足以令他继续装睡了半天。

对抗打带跑的最有效方法，是投出短而快的好球。这边还在考虑要不要抢跑，结果那边球已经直直向好球带飞去。

或许是想通过让人兴奋刺激过头，从而达到冷静放松下来的目的。

可是也过于刺激了，山下在脑海中戳着那张笑脸。事实上岩田也未作出太过分的举动，反过来想，就是这样分寸十分适度、招数十分有余裕，才会令他无所适从。

“其实健桑也不比我们大多少吧。”

热恋期惊人漫长的情侣并肩走在他前面，旁边的岩田跟他聊着天，话题一转到了他身上。

“没别的意思，是指健桑完全算在年轻人的行列。”

“以后我就叫永远的二十岁！”

“还是二十五岁吧！”

“那刚才的话算什么啊。”

樱前线已经到了更北边的地带，这里的河川沿岸仅残留零星的粉白。花开正盛时，游客也络绎不绝，山下成天在旅馆里忙接待，等到现在他才好不容易和朋友们聚到一起，欣赏最后的风景。

四人换上浴衣和木屐，沿河慢慢逛着。赏樱的游人寥寥，街边商店偶尔响起宣传音乐，他们也落得清静自在。

浴衣出游是岩田的主意，这家伙还带来自己的相机，说是正好向登坂学学摄影。

结果连基本参数都一头雾水。山下接过相机准备仔细调试，眼看对方整个人挂上自己的胳膊脸抵着肩膀，他匆匆结束将相机还了回去。

岩田背着相机包踩木屐太累，山下陪人休息片刻，起身却发现那对情侣连影子都没了。

是谁兴高采烈说要穿木屐亲近自然的，看着岩田捂着发肿的脚踝喊痛，他无奈坐回去，从背包里翻出跑步鞋帮对方换上。

“健桑真细心。”

“就看哪个笨蛋会用上这种应急方案了。”

“还以为健桑要把我的腿放到膝盖上按摩。”

“别讲得那么奇怪。”

“这很奇怪吗。”

都是男人，帮对方按腿似乎挺普通，而且对比起来帮忙穿鞋不是显得更奇怪。山下借整理背包来挡住涨红的脸。

健桑。岩田的声音接着飘来，像在谈论天气一样轻松。健桑也是单身？

脑中的吐槽段子不知都跑哪儿去了，山下摆出满不在乎的表情点头，耳边却放大似的响起那个“也”字。

臣桑和隆桑可能在哪里拍照，我们自己逛一逛再汇合，不打扰他们了。也行。

微风拂过穿行于城市间的河流，落樱覆满河面的胜景虽已不在，但随风漾开的水波依然令人心生怜爱。

“今年的花期快结束了。”

趴在栏杆上，岩田捉住一片落到眼前的单薄花瓣，又伸长手将它放开。

“是啊，没想到来了那么多客人，天天忙得我晕头转向，现在房间才终于空下来。”

那片花瓣在空中打了几个转，悠悠落至河面，山下望着它顺流而去。

“回头真得好好谢谢你。”

“正巧我也有件事想找健桑。”

是什么？山下听见自己响亮的吞口水声。

请让我在你这里住宿。这也未免太简单了，不行不行，岩酱你尽管开口。

“那让我在这里——”

岩田的手指点在他胸口靠左的位置。

“一直留宿下去吧。”

也许是山下自己弄错了，他不是什么打带跑选手，而是蹲在正前方的捕手，从始至终岩田瞄准的都是他的手套。没有那么多虚张声势，一直都在按规则看向他。

又一片樱花飘下，落在岩田头上，对方似乎未察觉，只一心等他回应。看着那对睁圆的眼睛，不知怎么山下想起了花瓣贴在狗狗湿润鼻尖的趣味图片。

他俯身亲了亲那片夹在发间的花瓣。

“住多久都没问题。”

**Author's Note:**

> P.S  
> 一直在文里作为搞笑担当一起出场的两人（也就两篇，想象他们会发生什么故事，不过没料到是单人视角  
> 比较明显的里设定：岩的店在新宿，健的首间店在浅草，现在的店在中目黑  
> 没看过目黑川樱花，完全妄想了一把


End file.
